My Thrilling Childhood
by Snuffle
Summary: Telling my version of Artemis' childhood. R&R! More humor! What is Minerva's first impression as she meets Artemis?
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl: Outwitting the Genius and The Precious Stones**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1: Bodyguard**

"Artemis! Come down here. I want to introduce you to your personal bodyguard."

The concealed microphone in Artemis' ear sounded. Feeling extremely irritated, the six year- old Artemis moaned into his radio transmitter. "Right. On the way down." Artemis' father was not convinced- and he was right to do so. Artemis was still clutching his beloved laptop, typing earnestly. He had a limited time of one hour left to alter all the school test questions so that the monthly examination wouldn't be so easy and make them look simple-minded. He decided to give an extremely easy question for the benefit of some rather simple- minded students, like:

What is the density of mercury?

A. 15.5

B. 13.6

C. 9.3

D. 1.9

But what he thought was a simple question turned out to be most difficult for normal six year- olds, needless to say the other more difficult questions. Artemis smiled to himself after editing the Science examination questions. Now for the Mathematics exam. He decided to give an easy question on number 28, which was his favorite lucky number, if he ever believed in one. But what that occured to him which was easy was:

**X Company sold y clothes to q company, g company and s company.**

**Based on the question above, which of the following is an unknown?**

**A. x**

**B. y**

**C. q**

**D. s**

Of course, it would be really easy if you studied algebra, but what did six- year olds know about it? Nothing. This examination was to be a future disaster for each and every student studying in Brookland school.

"ARTEMIS! Get down here NOW! Your bodyguard's WAITING."

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" bellowed Artemis, feeling even more annoyed. Stupid bodyguard. He was SO going to pay after he completed his task of editing the questions. Artemis carefully placed his laptop on his desk and pressed his thumb into a small hidden compartment by his door. It scanned his fingerprint and swung open for him. He pulled on his grey coat. He had to give a professional impression for his 'bodyguard', despite his young age. He wasn't going to let his bodyguard think he was a childish, young, playful, useless and simple- minded boy. He was going to get a fright of his life right after he completed his task. Immediately. Smiling at the idea, Artemis made his way downstairs, all the while cramping his radio transmitter into his coat pocket and concealing his microphone deeper into his ear.

Artemis arrived, making a magnificent appearance as he walked quietly down the last few steps, stepping onto the threshold carefully at a leisure pace. Just like a rich multi-millionare adult would do. His future bodyguard was sitting on the sofa, looking smart and (not surprisingly), large, strong, big and bulky(which in Artemis' point of view, clumsy). At the sight of him, his father stood up.

"Ah, here you are, Artemis. Butler, meet my son, Artemis Fowl, Junior."

"Greetings," said Artemis, bowing his head, a hand in front, another on his back. "My sincerest best wishes to you, Butler, with the hope that you are well." Butler was going to need his 'best wishes' to endure what that was lying ahead, thought Artemis evily. Butler was merely stunned by his adult- fashion greetings, but said nothing and returned his bow, his eyes never leaving Artemis. _What an unusual kid, _thought Butler. _He looks as if he knows a lot. A genius, just like what Artemis Fowl Senior had said. But fathers are supposed to be proud of their sons- how was he to know how much truth that lay in his words?_

"So, you are the young genius, Artemis?" smiled Butler.

"I'd personally prefer the term 'child prodigy', but otherwise, yes- as the meaning remains."

_Now that was quite something,_ thought Butler. _Perhaps the kid is, perhaps, some kind of little genius._

"Artemis..." growled his father. "Stop showing off your little abilities and show him around. You two should get along better, seeing as Butler will be your personal bodyguard from today onwards."

"Yes, father. Your will shall be done," replied Artemis mockingly through gritted teeth. How was he to show this stupid lump of Butter around when he needed to edit the questions of the exam right away? He glanced at his watch. It was 3:15. He needed to complete all of this at 4:00, which meant he was left approximately 45 minutes left. What a short period of time! But according to experiences, Artemis knew that it would be foolish to argue.

"Come now, Butler. Shall I have the honor of introducing to you, the whole complete structure and history of Fowl Manor?"

"Yes, Artemis," smiled Butler. _Little Artemis has somehow grabbed the ability of speaking the eloquence of an adult,_ thought Butler. That was quite... something. He followed the young boy out of the grand dining room.

"We will start with my room," said Artemis emotionlessly, as if he were giving an official tour, which in a sense, he was. Butler followed the young boy up the beautiful white winding staircase with gold banisters. Even the banisters were worth around 100 pounds, thought Butler with a shudder. Sure enough, there were pretty stones embedded into the golden banisters, and some images of fairies carved into the gold, decorated by several more precious stones. On the tip of the banisters, two huge stones sank into the gold, glinting graciously under the crystal dim light that hung majestically from the ceiling. Butler glanced around, taking in the expensive staircase banisters and crystal dim lights.

"Is this sapphire?" asked Butler, pointing to the stone at the tip of the banisters. It was then when he realized his mistake- of course, a six year old wouldn't know what he was talking about! He was just about to take it back when Artemis answered.

"No. It is topaz crystal, dug out from the underworld of the _Selat Melaka_ illegally, if that place means anything to you."

"The longest-?"

"Yes, yes," said Artemis irritably. "And when you have stopped gaping at the banisters, let us proceed quickly to the introduction of the second floor of Fowl Manor." Butler said nothing and followed him upstairs. Artemis checked his watch. 3:20. That wouldn't do. He had to get rid of Butler quickly before he could continue his peaceful time of setting the examination questions. If he didn't trap Butler, he had to be allowed into Artemis' room and Butler would know what he was up to. If Butler said anything to his parents, Artemis would be as good as dead meat. That wouldn't do either. So, he was left no choice but to do it.

"Are you having a nice time, Butler?"

There was mocking and possible menace in the boy's voice, thought Butler. He might be six years old, but never underestimate the opponent. His feet sensed something moving underground. He looked up. The boy's right palm was holding unto the huge stone that was carved into the banisters. Suspicious. A trap? Butler tensed himself. The ground split a little. He leapt four feet away from where he was as the ground split open to reveal a small boring room. He'd have fallen onto a coach in the room if he hadn't jumped away.

"Interesting trick," complimented Butler. "Thanks for the luxury you would have provided me in the underground room, but I'd rather prefer standing guard here at your room doorway when you attend to your private business in your study room."

Artemis recovered from his surprised expression at once and smiled. "Excellent. But I am afraid, I have to seal your mouth before I can be assured of my privacy."

"Very well," said Butler. "I give you my word for it."

"Your word isn't enough."

"You want to apply... action?"

"My meaning, exactly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Expendable Holly Short, please proceed to Work Field for further enquires regarding the Opal Koboi mission."

"Yes, sir Captain Root. Reaching Field in fifteen minutes," replied Holly.

Holly Short, a lowly expendable, had earned some interest from Captain Julius Root. That was what others would think. But Julius saw her ability. She handled things well. She had a sharp mind. She followed instructions. Her missions never failed. That was why he was interested in raising her as his personal agent Assistant. But he had to observe her records for a while before making further arrangements and decisions. So here was Holly Short, still a lowly expendable- just that she was made Captain among all the other Expendables. Holly was very careful for what she did. One big mistake and you'll be out from the team for eternity. That was for Expendables. But if you were a Captain, you'd just have to bribe a few agents and the whole mistake would be covered up as though nothing had ever happened. Unfair, it was, but true.

Holly was standing outside a big construction building, wearing her birthday present by Captain Root (a helmet, but not that fully equipped as the other Captain's) on her head, sweating profusely. The People had seen the big plazas of the Mud people- no doubt about that. The People adored the clothes and everything the Mud people had. Now almost every People were arguing for a what the Mud People call a 'Shopping Plaza/ Supermarket'. After many votes, decisions and negotiations, they won. The People would get to have a Plaza- but the bad thing was, the government had, for no reason, placed the responsibility of building the Plaza on the Police People's shoulders. "You police are rich," the government had said. "Surely a small little favour won't have so much harm?"

"Expendable Holly Short, proceed to Work Field right now."

"But they're going to build the Plaza roof- and they need my calculations of amount of sand, cement and-"

"Proceed to Work Field RIGHT NOW."

Holly sighed. She was still an Expendable. No point arguing. "Yes, Captain Julius."

"You have missed five minutes of introduction to your new mission."

Holly gasped. "Five minutes?! But- how am I supposed to-?"

"I will fill you in on the details along your way. Firstly, Opal Koboi, a little genius-"

"Yeah, I know that. She stole something valuble."

"She stole something _invaluble._ Something that belongs to the People. She took it for her own."

"What was that thing?"

"That we do not know. But after all the calculations, we found that our People treasure will have no what so-ever value without the thing she stole. The stolen object is like a credit card- if you lose your credit card, you lose all your money. Now this is the same. We lose what she stole- nothing can be done- everything in the People's (our world) will die out. Which means, all the protections, all the magic will be washed away- everything we ever did will be washed away- and imagine just how vulnerable we shall seem to the Mud People? We will be captured, dissected, investigated, wiped out. Or kept in a Magic Zoo or whatever in a cage. Our world is at stake."

"But Opal Koboi is not human either," pointed out Holly. "Can't we contact and tell her if she doesn't return what she stole, our world will fall into the Mud People's hands? She won't want to die either."

"Ah, but that was her plan."

"Captain, I am sorry to say this, but I don't understand a thing."

"The meeting at the field is almost over. I suggest you come now to my office and I shall fill you in the details. Actually, as an Expendable, you needn't know too much- just what to do. But remember, I have great expectations from you, Holly Short. And I hope you won't disappoint me."

Holly felt warm at her Captain's praise. "Thank you, Captain. I shall proceed to your office right away."

"Good. Which route are you taking?"

"The route across Fowl Manor- the Mud People's manor."

"You have been keeping a close eye on them, haven't you?"

"Well... they seemed suspicious."

A pause. Then, "Forget that for the moment. Come to my office now."

"Yes, Sir Captain."

Out from his window, Artemis saw a small spark that caught his attention. He smiled. So, something was entering Fowl Manor's airspace after all.

**A/N: Sorry for 1 boring and confusing chapter. I know I got it really confusing at the end. But Julius is going to explain everything in total to Holly in the upcoming chapter. Watch as the story stirs up! Stay tuned! :D**

**PS: Just in cas you are mistaken, Julius and Holly DO NOT HAVE LOVING RELATIONSHIP in this story.**

Coming up Next:

Butler saves Artemis from falling off the cliff. Artemis feels bad for treating Butler so badly until now. What happens when a rich girl genius Minerva comes to play? And of course, the examination altered by Artemis and the explaination and process of the Opal Koboi mission. What did she steal? If you want to find out, stay tuned!

AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I know, many authors also ask for reviews, and not many do get them, but if you can try being kind...

My sincerest thanks to those who review/ add to alert/ fav. list,

Snuffle

**_Please try out my other stories too! I write fics for: Alex Rider, Winx Club, (Harry Potter, Narnia, Airman coming up soon) and Septimus Heap series._**

**_HEY, WAIT- DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW!_**


	2. Account Abandoned

This account has been abandoned. Original story ideas might be continued under a different account- Epsilon Scorpii.


End file.
